


You Can Pretend

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aw, come on, Sam, let me up.”<br/>“You know you want it,” Sam teases, and Dean locks up.<br/>“N-no, let me up, gotta go get food.” Sam trails his fingers across Dean’s stomach, and he shudders. “Sam,” he breathes.<br/>“Doctor Sexy is on, and I’m right here offering to be your pillow. You can’t pass that up.”<br/>“Fine, but I don’t have to like it," he grumbles, and Sam calls it a small victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam doesn’t notice Dean’s reactions until they become obvious. At the brush of a hand against his cheek when they’re in bed Dean will purr like a cat and drop immediately off to sleep, something rare for him, and at first Sam just figured Dean had a thing for being touched like that, kissed occasionally, but they’ve never been touchy-feely throughout their relationship, so he knows it's something new.

Dean always sleeps better with an arm around his waist, or a leg between his own, and Sam knows what a simple, familiar touch can mean in times like these, to help ground him, but this is different.

Sam figures it out when he pulls Dean onto the couch and into his arms, and he can feel the flush of his brother’s skin under his palms.

“Aw, come on, Sam, let me up.”

“You know you want it,” Sam teases, and Dean locks up.

“N-no, let me up, gotta go get food.” Sam trails his fingers across Dean’s stomach, and he shudders. “Sam,” he breathes.

“Doctor Sexy is on, and I’m right here offering to be your pillow. You can’t pass that up.”

“Fine, but I don’t have to like it," he grumbles, and Sam calls it a small victory.

Sam cranks up the volume on the little motel television, and he lets Dean settle between his legs and against his chest before moving himself. He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and tangles their fingers together, kisses the top of Dean’s head.

“Don’t like it, huh?”

“Shut up,” Dean bites out, and curls closer, sinks further down in Sam’s lap. “You’re warm and squishy, can’t blame me.”

“So, you _do_ like to cuddle?” Sam asks, and pokes Dean side so he squirms.

“No.”

Dean’s eyelids begin to flutter shut, and he jerks awake after a few seconds, more time between each nod of his head each time he does.

Sam mindlessly strokes across his skin, and pulls the blanket up over them. He turns the television down a little every few minutes, and eventually the only sound in the room is Dean’s snoring.

Sam laughs quietly and to himself, and he pulls Dean closer to his body.

“Mm, Sammy,” he hums in his sleep. “Lo’ you.”

“I love you, too,” Sam whispers in his ear. “Love you so much, De.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
